fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Ice Climber: Age Of Ice
Ice Climber: Age Of Ice, known as Ice Climber: Masters Of Ice in Japan and Ice Climber 3DS in Europe, is a 3D platforming game developed by SuyoGames and is set to be released for the Nintendo 3DS and Infinity GX. The game serves as the direct sequel to the original NES Title Ice Climber. The game will be set to be released on December 1, 2013 Worldwide. It is the second title in the Ice Climber series. The game features Popo, Nana, and a new orange Climber named Mako exploring 8 different areas and 86 levels in search of seven powerful Snowstones that were taken by the evil Vetrice, now the Farcast Region was filled with snow. The game will be released as retail and digital in the Nintendo 3DS eShop and Infinity GX Shop. Story The Storm Of Snow In a chaotic unknown world of darkness, as a mysterious figure watches over a huge area known as the Farcast Region, he says that it is time to unleash his ultimate attack, freezing the whole place. He remembers the time where he was banished from his original home, the Farcast Region, and wants to make his revenge immediatly. The scene shifts to Popo and Nana, as well as a new friend they made named Mako who is a Wayzer and are relaxing in the beautiful Farcast Region, a beautiful place where many others live to also relax, it seems like Popo and Nana have nothing to worry about, that is until some strange creature approaches the region and spreads snow everywhere! The creature, who is actually a spirit like wizard, introduces himself as Vetrice, an evil spirit who wants to freeze the world. He has taken the 7 Snowstones, that control the weather of the region and he then uses his magic to spread 7 white stones and throw them to the top of the seven legendary tall mountains of the Farcast Region. Vetrice then laughs and tells the Ice Climbers and Mako that theres no way they can grab the powerful Snowstones and stop the whole Farcast Region and later the world from being filled with snow. Popo and Nana get angry at Vetrice, and tell him that there is no way that the Ice Climbers can't climb a simple large mountain, they then run to their first target, Mossy Mayside, where the first Snowstone appears to have fallen in. The two go to save the world from being frozen, along with their new friend Mako. The question is, will the three save the world and the wonderful Farcast Region from being frozen? Will they fail? What challenges await the Ice Climbers and Mako, the fate awaits them. The Search For Snowstones The Climbers arrive at the top of Mossy Maysides' mountain, Vetrice is surprised to find them here, he thought they would never make it. Vetrice then summons one of his elite minions, Crevule, the vicious cold vulture to fight them, the boss fight then starts in order for the Climbers to get the first Snowstone. The Ice Climbers and Mako manage to defeat the evil Crevule, and get the first Snowstone. Vetrice is displeased to see the Snowstone taken and swears that Popo, Nana, and Mako will be destroyed sometime soon. The next area the Climbers went was the Redstone Plateau. Where they helped the old man Ryter and made it to the top of the mountain and encountered a huge snow worm called Wyntorm who attempted to crush the Climbers, so another battle begun. The Climbers managed to make a beat down to Wyntorm, they then took the second Snowstone. The Climbers then headed to the Frozen Treetops. The Climbers headed through a frosty forest, up treetops, and navigated through the mountain and encounter the rampaging white frog Rafog. The Climbers defeated the monsterous Rafog and got the third Snowstone. The three then headed to the next area, Aquice Falls. The Climbers faced hard challenges like crossing a chasm and fighting the destructive Drizzent, but they eventually got the next Snowstone that landed in Aquice Falls and headed to Shiver Valley. Path To Vetrice Crossing the path to Shiver Valley, the Climbers encountered the vicious Vetrice himself. Vetrice told the Climbers days as heroes are forever done. He unleashes his chaotic magic powers to block the path to the mountain of Shiver Valley. Vetrice tells them guess they have to take a long way and go underground to save their stupid Snowstones. Vetrice laughs and says that their world is coming to a close, and that a new era will be born, a world that he, Vetrice controls and will rule for eternity. Vetrice explains that not only does he want to freeze the world, he also wants to destroy the pathetic Farcast Region and eliminate their Wayzer species and everyone else. Vetrice tells the Climbers if they dare reach his wicked world, he will crush the Climbers for good. Vetrice teleports and disappears, with the Climbers scared. The Climbers realize they must use all their power to save the world and Farcast Region, they travel to the frosty pyramid in order to head underground. No matter how much Vetrice tried, the Climbers succeeded and climbed up the areas mountain, but suddenly, the mountain started shaking with frenzy, the Climbers were confronted by the fearsome Frolem, the cold golem of demolition. The battle raged on against the wicked golem, but the Climbers managed to beat the almighty Frolem. They collected their fifth Snowstone and headed to the next area, Crystal Canyon. Arriving at the Crystal Canyon, Polar Bears were seen holding mysterious crystals, and attempted to steal them for, you guessed it, Vetrice. The Climbers first target was to stop the Polar Bears from stealing the precious gems, and they did. Vetrice told the Climbers they should go underground and find the Snowstone, but it was a trap, they were stuck underground, but they eventually made it to the mountain and confronted the vicious Vetrice again, who unleashed his next powerful minion, Turtorch, the blazing turtle. Turtorch put up a intense fight, but the legendary Ice Climbers showed Turtorch who's boss, and they collected yet another Snowstone, now there was only 1 more to collect to save the Farcast Region, they headed to the final area: Eversky Mountains. The final area for the final Snowstone was the Eversky Mountains, a vast and large land will of high mountains. Vetrice was seen by the Ice Climbers, and they ran after him. Of course, Vetrice wanted to stop the Climbers, so when they were about to cross into the Glimmering Forest, he sent a huge army to stop the Climbers, but he failed. Next, the Climbers arrived at the Glimmering Forest and saved the Tree Of Light from the wicked Vetrice, and the Climbers entered the Hurranos Castle as well, knocking down the king, Swayik. After the tough challenges Vetrice had set for the Climbers, they made it through his stormy orchestra and found Vetrice very angry, he used his last resort, Galegon, the Dragon Of Storms, who was a difficult challenge for the Ice Climbers, but they managed to slam that dragon down! A moment had come, the final Snowstone was collected by the Ice Climbers, which made Vetrice extremely furious, he warped back to his world while the Ice Climbers headed back to the Farcast Region's main town. But was this the end? Fate Of The Farcast Region Succeeding on saving the precious Snowstones that control the weather of the Farcast Region, the famous Ice Climbers placed back the Snowstones in the Weather Controller, and the weather suddenly changed. The cold and chilling weather that was unleashed turned into the beautiful old weather of the Farcast Region. But then... Meteors crashed into the town! The Wayzers started running for fear as they saw the one and only Vetrice! Vetrice laughed as he enjoyed seeing the Wayzers run in fear, he told the Ice Climbers that they were idiotic to think they would ever stop him, he told the Climbers about his Storm Sapphire, which exceeds the power of the Snowstones and is preparing a ultimate attack to completely turn the Farcast Region into Absolute Zero. Vetrice showed a illusionary image of a the giant mountain of his world with the Storm Sapphire on top charging its power. Vetrice opened a portal to escape back into his wicked world, but the Climbers ran and jumped before the portal closed to follow Vetrice and stop his ultimate plan. This was the last journey, for the fate of the Farcast Region. The Climbers arrived at Vetrices' Wicked World, and they advanced to venture into his chaotic castle, but when they made it, Vetrice warped them to a mirror like maze, where they explored and found a mysterious abandoned Museum that is guarded by Vetrices' troops, they found a Factory nearby, where they discovered that strange things called Blizzard Bits are powering the severing Storm Sapphire. The Climbers busted into the factory, defeating the enemies along the way, and destroying the Blizzard Bit machines, which angered Vetrice, he knew he had to something to stop them. The Climbers made it back to the castle of Vetrice, and they made it up, expecting to fight the vicious Vetrice himself, instead, Vetrice used his incredible weapon, the Terminter, which managed to put up a big challenge for the Ice Climbers, but they showed the weapon who's boss and destroyed it. Vetrice flew away to head to the top of his mountain, where the Storm Sapphire was, so the Climbers chased him and went up to the mountain, where they were pulled by Vetrice himself into a unknown dimension, where the final battle would later take place! Vetrice unleashed his wicked wrath, constantly striking his great powers at the Climbers, but with their strength and power, they defeated the wicked Vetrice, and he was done for good. Vetrice was not yet defeated though, he took the Storm Sapphire, and he absorbed the energy! Vetrice used the power to transform into a cold hearted powerful demon and prepared to unleash his true wrath, he swore that the Climbers will be eliminated, and that he will later freeze the entire world, making it into his own, he roared and declared himself as Zero Vetrice, the king of ice, sending the Climbers back. The Ice Climbers attempted to hit Zero Vetrice, but they failed, they couldn't even land a scratch on him. Back in the Farcast Region, a huge storm had come to prepare to turn the Farcast Region into a frozen world, the Wayzers were scared, they seemed that it was no use, they were doomed. Suddenly, the Snowstones began to glow, 7 lights sprung and hit the sky, and meanwhile, the Climbers started to gain a mysterious energy, they made once more strike at Zero Vetrice, and they managed to hurt him! Zero Vetrice knew that the Snowstones are responsible for the Climbers to gain their power. Zero Vetrice then told the Ice Climbers that their adventures are now darkness, he unleashed his full power, and the true final battle had begun. The battle was full of action and chaos, but the overlord Zero Vetrice had finally been defeated, the Climbers made one final blow with the power of the Snowstones, it destroyed Zero Vetrice, he exploded and vanished away, this was the end for him. The Ice Climbers made it back to the main town of the Farcast Region, the huge storm had truly vanished for good, the act of Vetrice had finally been gone for good. The Wayzers ran and thanked the Climbers so much for their help on saving the world, they cheered, and the Ice Climbers smiled. Popo gave a pat on Makos shoulder and thanked him for helping him and Nana to defeat Vetrice, he also smiled. The scene then shows Popo, Nana, and Mako giving a thumbs up at the screen, and a message appears, saying "Thank You", and the game concludes. Gameplay Navigating Through Levels The players can play as three characters, Popo, Nana, or Mako, the three having different stats. They can be switched to a different climber any time in a level. Unlike the previous title, players navigate through levels, not mountains, which means you don't usually climb Mountains until the later levels in each Area. It will take some skills to beat levels. The levels are mainly puzzle based, as there is many puzzles in the game, some involving finding a secret, navigating through mazes, and more. Some levels don't involve climbing a Mountain, but mostly getting through obstacles and enemies along the way. However, later levels do involve climbing the Areas Mountain, and later fighting the Area Boss. The Ice Climbers or Mako can collect Vegetables in each level, they need to be collected to those who try to get 100% in the game, these do not appear in Boss Levels though. There are also Climber Coins, they serve as wealth to the Ice Climbers, they can "level up" them and boost their strength for attacks, they do not count in order to get 100%. There are also rare items known as Glossy Gems, there are three in each level (not counting boss levels) and are another thing needed to be collected in order to achieve the 100% mark. There are also Crystal Eggplants, which warp Popo, Nana, or Mako in a bonus stage like level involving Condors, either they have to defeat them all, survive from them for a certain time, or hang onto one for a certain amount of time by using the gyro controls on the 3DS or Infinity GX to steadly stay and not fall. There are Level Flags, which serve as checkpoints in the levels, since the levels are mostly long sometimes. To complete the level, Popo and Nana (or Mako) need to get to the Victory Pole, which ends the level. If you are in a boss fight though, you just collect the Snowstone to end the boss level. Once a player beats a mission, they are able to do it once again but is able to be timed, this can be used to show who can complete the mission the fastest. You can trade scores using StreetPass and SpotPass. Combat System The Combat System is quite useful in the game. Popo and Nana can wield different hammers that have different attack styles, such as one having less attack but allowing Popo and Nana (and Mako) to swing really fast at enemies. Collecting Climber Coins can boost up the power of the Ice Climbers and Mako. They can also increase their jump and walking speed. The Ice Climbers have many forms of attacks like the normal Swing Attack that can just be performed using the Y button. They can also use combo attacks such as the Uppercut Strike by pressing Up + Y or moving the analog pad up and Y to strike upwards, this is specifically used to combat enemies in the air. The Ice Climbers can also use the Smash Attack that can be used by pressing Down + Y or moving the analog pad Down and pressing the Y button. This move is also specifically used like the Uppercut Strike attack to combat enemies that are in the ground, such as the Winter Worms. Although the Ice Climbers have just a few attacks, they can learn new moves by collecting a certain amount of Glossy Gems in the game. These moves can be very useful dealing with powerful enemies and bosses. Job System This is another mode like feature added in the game, this can be used to earn Climber Coins and sometimes even Glossy Gems. Eventually, sometimes even you can unlock secret levels! Missions have ranks, from F (the easiest) to S (the hardest) The Missions are known as: *'Rescue Mission': Popo, Nana, or Mako have to rescue a certain Wayzer (the people of the Farcast Region) in a certain level. *'Lost Item Rescue': Popo, Nana, or Mako have to find a certain item that a Wayzer lost in a certain level. *'Wayzer Escort Mission': Popo, Nana, or Mako have to escort a Wayzer to a certain place in a level, but watch out, the Wayzers could run away sacredly if an enemy tries to attack them! *'Icebreaker Mission': Popo, Nana, or Mako must break a certain amount of icecubes before time runs out, these missions are mainly difficult, so you must be well aware of your area to find the icecubes needed to be broken. *'Condor Catastrophe': Condors! They have invaded certain levels, and the Wayzers do not like it! Popo, Nana, or Mako must defeat 3-5 Condors in a random level, but if you get a harder job, sometimes you are timed! *'Surprise Mission': A special mission that has a random mission that might even surprise you... Sometimes the difficulty goes way up the more of these you do! Mountain Creator Players can create mountain like stages for you or other players around the world to climb, it is really simple to do, but could take some time if you want to make it great! Players can share their custom Mountains on Nintendo Network or Infiniverse, players can like others' Mountains and they could possibly get on the Top Levels list. Modes Double Drive Note: This mode is only for the Wii U and Infinity In this mode, the player controls both Popo and Nana as they climb. They use the two analog sticks to move both the Ice Climbers and press L and R to make the two jump. Some stages are going through a maze or climbing a mountain. The player attacks with ZL for Popo, and ZR for Nana. Mako is also in this mode, but he usually used as an assist. Touchdown Note: This mode only for the Wii U and Infinity to take use of the Gamepads' touchscreen. In this mode, one of the Climbers must navigate through a bottomless pit by either going down or moving left or right, to break the ice, the must tap the ice to break it, enemies will also appear, so swipe them to swing your hammer. If you want to attack Air enemies just swipe upwards and for Ground enemies swipe downwards. Cannon Blasters In this mode, the gameplay plays out similar to Face Raiders. The player must move around their 3DS and shoot incoming/attacking Condors and not get hit. There is a boss fight sometimes, and Back Mirrors are able to deflect cannon balls that are shot at it. Boss Brawl In this mode, the player fights the bosses they faced from the original 8 areas, there is the Easy Mode where all the bosses remain normal and the player can use 6 Heart Restores. If playing Extreme Mode, the bosses health is increased a bit, and their attacks are much stronger. If playing the Cold Mode the bosses health are doubled, and this mode is brutal, as the player only has 3 Heart Restores, and the bosses are more powerful. Extreme Condor Racing In this mode, up to 4 people can play as either Popo, Nana, Mako, or a Wayzer. They will ride a Condor in 6 different racing stages and glide using the 3DS' gyro controls. They can make great boosts by going through rings in each stage. The player can also attack their opponents by shaking the 3DS. Characters Climbers (Playable Characters) Enemies Land Enemies= Area 2: Redstone Plateau Area 3: Frozen Treetops Area 4: Aquice Falls Area 5: Shiver Valley Area 6: Crystal Canyon Area 7: Eversky Mountains Area 8: Vetrices' Wicked World Area 9: Rainbow Ravine Reviews To review the game, click Here! Changes From Completion *If you collect 100 Glossy Gems you will get a star on your profile. *If you complete the game (by defeating Vetrice) you will get a star on your profile. *If you collect all the Glossy Gems you will get a star on your profile, you also unlock the Glacier Gauntlet. *If you finish all 86 levels in the game, you will get a star on your profile. *Each level you finish, you will be able to play the Time Rush mode of it. *By collecting all the crystal eggplants you collect a star on your profile. Poll What do you think of the game? This should be Featured! It's Amazing! It's Okay It's Horrible Trivia *If you wait for 3 minutes in the title screen, a NES styled background will appear, along with the NES sprites of Popo and Nana from the previous game. *The game was originally known as Ice Chross until it became an Ice Climber game. *In the mission Gear Gamble, in Ryter's workshop, there is a pile of papers with many names seen, three include the names Kenji, Masayuki, and Akito. This is a reference to the Director (Kenji Miki), Producer (Masayuki Uemura), and Composer (Akito Nakatsuka), who three worked on the original prequel, Ice Climber. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:SuyoGames Category:Infinity GX Games Category:Beat 'em Up Games Category:3D Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:2013 Category:Ice Climbers Games Category:Fantendo World '13 Category:Ice Climber (series) Category:3D Platforming Games